EP 0 674 979 A discloses a linear oscillating actuator utilized for driving inner cutters of a dry shaver. The actuator is composed of a stator assembly carrying an electromagnet, and an oscillator carrying a permanent magnet. The oscillator is movably supported to reciprocate in a linear path relative to the stator assembly by an interaction with the electromagnet and the permanent magnet. The stator assembly includes a stator core and a frame which projects on top of the stator core for suspending the oscillator upwardly of the stator core with a magnetic gap therebetween. In order to suspend and also to movably support the oscillator, leaf springs are utilized to connect the oscillator to the frame. Although the leaf springs are sufficiently resilient to allow the movement of the oscillator along the linear path, they are rigid in directions other than along the linear path. In view of that the linear movement of the oscillator may sometimes accompany minor displacements in the directions other than along the linear path, the leaf spring are likely to suffer from undue stresses resulting from the displacements. In this sense, the above actuator is found not satisfactory to absorb incidental vibrations associated with such displacements.